eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Reise nach Jerusalem - Kudüs'e seyahat
|year = 1999 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 3rd |points = 140 |previous = Guildo hat euch lieb! |next = Wadde hadde dudde da?|image = }} Reise nach Jerusalem – Kudüs'e seyahat was Germany's entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1999 in Tel Aviv, performed by the band Sürpriz. The song was performed 21st on the night, following Malta and preceding Bosnia and Herzegovina. At the close of voting, it had received 140 points, placing 3rd. The song is remarkable for being the first appearance by members of the Turkish-German minority in a major role for their home country. It is also the first occasion on which the German entry contained lyrics in Hebrew and Turkish. Lyrics German/Turkish/English= Selâm, selâm, hand in hand on the journey to Jerusalem Selâm, selâm, lasst uns geh’n auf die Reise nach Jerusalem Selâm, selâm, hadi gidelim Kudüs’e hep birlikte Schon als ich ein Kind war, spielten wir dieses Spiel Reise nach Jerusalem, einer nur kommt ans Ziel Denn wenn der Rhythmus plötzlich schweigt Heißt das, es ist vorbei, kein Platz mehr frei Selâm, selâm, lasst uns geh’n auf die Reise nach Jerusalem Selâm, selâm, hadi gidelim Kudüs’e hep birlikte Wir haben einen Traum, der nie die Kraft verliert Leben ist eine Reise, die nach morgen führt Frieden ist mehr als nur ein Spiel bei dem nur einer gewinnt Weil wir Menschen sind Selâm, selâm, lasst uns geh’n auf die Reise nach Jerusalem Selâm, selâm, hadi gidelim Kudüs’e hep birlikte We walk hand in hand to a peaceful land Barış olsun diye yürüyelim el ele We walk hand in hand to a peaceful land Dost kalırsak eğer yarışamaya değer And if we stay friends, a dream will live forever Ve bir zaman, hedefe vardığımız an Irgendwann kommen wir an Selâm, selâm, lasst uns geh’n auf die Reise nach Jerusalem Selâm, selâm, hadi gidelim Kudüs’e hep birlikte Selâm, selâm, lasst uns geh’n auf die Reise nach Jerusalem Selâm, selâm, hadi gidelim Kudüs’e hep birlikte Selâm, selâm, hand in hand on the journey to Jerusalem Selâm, selâm, lasst uns geh’n auf die Reise nach Jerusalem |-| Translation= Hi, hi, hand in hand on the journey to Jerusalem Hi, hi, let’s go on the journey to Jerusalem Hi, hi, come on, let’s go to Jerusalem all together Already when I was a child, we played this game Musical chairs, only one reaches the goal Then when the rhythm suddenly stops It means, it is over, there is no more free space Hi, hi, let’s go on the journey to Jerusalem Hi, hi, come on, let’s go to Jerusalem all together We’ve got a dream, that never loses its power Life is a journey, that leads to tomorrow Peace is more than just a game, where only one can win Because we’re human Hi, hi, let’s go on the journey to Jerusalem Hi, hi, come on, let’s go to Jerusalem all together We walk hand in hand to a peaceful land I wish there was peace and everybody would be hand in hand We walk hand in hand to a peaceful land There would be friendship and no quarrels And if we stay friends, a dream will live forever And all this will happen in the future Some day we’ll arrive Hi, hi, let’s go on the journey to Jerusalem Hi, hi, come on let’s go to Jerusalem, all together Hi, hi, let’s go on the journey to Jerusalem Hi, hi, come on let’s go to Jerusalem, all together Hi, hi, hand in hand on the journey to Jerusalem Hi, hi, let’s go on the journey to Jerusalem Videos Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1999 Category:20th Century Eurovision